


Make my wish come true (All I want for Christmas is you)

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF, x factor italia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Gennaro odiava Somma, i suoi abitanti e soprattutto quegli idioti dei suoi compagni di classe. Ci aveva provato a socializzare e a cambiare idea, perché magari potevano essere persone simpaticissime, ma no. [...] Eppure in quel paesino c'era qualcuno che si salvava, solo che essendo lui uno sfigato sapeva solo il suo nickname: TheBug. ''<br/>AU in cui Alessio e Gennaro si sono conosciuti su un forum di musica e hanno cominciato a messaggiarsi in privato, trovandosi a raccontarsi cose molto private: come sarà poi incontrarsi?<br/>[Partecipa al Christmas Fest sui Gennex] [Gennex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make my wish come true (All I want for Christmas is you)

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno!  
> Eccomi qui con un'altra AU che tra l'altro con le sue 2000 parole è la cosa più lunga che io abbia mai scritto. Quindi mi sento una mamma orgogliosa con questa One shoot e spero piaccia a voi come piace a me. Il tutto si svolge in un ipotetico mondo in cui Genn e Alessio vanno a scuola insieme e non hanno il migliore dei rapporti!  
> La storia partecipa al '' al Christmas Fest sui Gennex '' e ringrazio le ragazze per avermi dato dei prompt così belli. Detto questo buona lettura e se volete lasciarmi qualche recensione per farmi sapere se vi è piaciuta a me non può che farmi piacere :3
> 
> Ah, non mi appartiene nulla, non ci guadagno niente e non ho intenzione di offendere qualcuno!

'' I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you. ''

 

Gennaro odiava Somma, i suoi abitanti e soprattutto quegli idioti dei suoi compagni di classe. Ci aveva provato a socializzare e a cambiare idea, perché magari potevano essere persone simpaticissime, ma no.  
Sembrava che se non ti chiamavi Alessio Iodice non meritavi la loro attenzione, che poi quel ragazzo era solo un idiota che giocava a calcio e passava da una ragazza all'altra. Cosa aveva più di lui?  
Va bene, forse i suoi compagni non avevano così torto, quel ragazzo era praticamente perfetto, ma non per questo lui meritava di essere così palesemente ignorato o chiamato ''frocetto''. Nessuno si meritava una cosa del genere.  
Eppure in quel paesino c'era qualcuno che si salvava, solo che essendo lui uno sfigato sapeva solo il suo nickname: TheBug. Genn l'aveva conosciuto cinque mesi prima sul forum di Ed Sheeran, incuriosito dal fatto che ne sapesse di musica, l'aveva così tanto incuriosito che era andato a vedere il suo profilo e aveva visto che era di Somma Vesuviana. Quindi, prima di potersene pentire, gli aveva mandato un messaggio per poi passare tre ore ad aggiornare la pagina in attesa di una risposta.  
Quando TheBug gli rispose iniziò una fitta conversazione che, partendo dalla musica, finì con il toccare anche altri argomenti, a un certo punto diventarono amici. Evitarono ogni riferimento a persone e luoghi che frequentavano, omisero tutto quello che li potesse identificare così che il contenuto dei messaggi non s’inquinasse. Parlarono di altro, l'anonimato li spinse a confidarsi le loro peggiori paure. TheBug gli disse che pensava di essere bisessuale, che si era preso una sbandata per un suo compagno di classe e non sapeva come fare. Gen gli disse che lo capiva, anche lui ci era passato, prima di aver accettato di esserlo. Gli disse che odiava tutti, che avrebbe voluto qualcuno che lo comprendesse pienamente non come i pochi amici che aveva e le sue ex ragazze.  
Grazie al cellulare Genn gli poteva scrivere anche in classe, e fu lì che nella sua testa nacque una domanda che non poteva tenere per se stesso. '' Ti va di suonare insieme?''  
La risposta non arrivò e dopo due settimane Genn era così nervoso che quando Raffaello gli disse che era uno sfigato, gli tirò un pugno in faccia. Voleva essere un pugno per far fargli male ma l’altro rise, sfottendolo ulteriormente.  
Quello fu il momento in cui il supereroe Iodice entrò in scena e lo allontanò, lo portò fuori dalla classe vuota e gli disse di calmarsi. Gennaro poteva sentire il calore delle sue mani sul polso freddo una sorta di brivido gli percorse la schiena. Non l’aveva mai visto da così vicino e se non fosse stato così frustrato, avrebbe sfruttato quel momento per bearsi della sua bellezza. Ma in quel momento non vedeva, non si rendeva conto e il contatto con l’altro lo fece infuriare maggiormente. Davvero Alessio pensava che bastasse così poco per calmarlo. Pensava che fosse sufficiente a raffreddare la rabbia che come lava gli scorreva nelle vene, corrodendole. Con le mani lo spinse via, toccandogli il petto e lo mandò a fanculo.  
Con lui non funzionava, non poteva ammaliarlo con i suoi modi gentili. Genn si perse la faccia triste dell'altro, come se il pugno l'avesse tirato a lui. Gennaro non tornò in classe, l’ultima ora la passò in bagno a tormentarsi le unghie ed evitare tutti.  
Per calmarsi, appena arrivato a casa si fumò l'ultima erba che gli era rimasta ma era tutto inutile, non riusciva ad evitare di pensare che aveva rovinato tutto con TheBug, che faceva schifo perché mai in vita sua si era sentito bene con qualcuno. A nessuno aveva rivelato il vero motivo della rottura con Claudia, il fatto che di notte si era ritrovato ad immaginare ragazzi nudi, che potevano o meno avere le sembianze di Alessio. Tutti pensavano che fosse stato per i tradimenti di lei ma non era solo per quello: se l’avesse desiderata o amata ancora avrebbe potuto perdonarla ma il fatto era che ormai di lei non gliene importava più. E poi non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla sensazione provata ad avere Alesssio così vicino e si maledì. La sua vita era uno schifo.  
Quella notte controllando la sua mail trovò la risposta che stava tanto aspettando: era un 'Sì, possiamo suonare insieme. Ma prima di farti venire a casa mia voglio vederti in un bar, capisci no?'  
Genn capiva bene e decisero di vedersi la settimana successiva, il 26 dicembre, approfittando della scuola chiusa. Pianse e si liberò da tutta l’ansia che aveva controllato ogni nervo del suo esile corpo. Si addormentò con il sorriso perché finalmente lo avrebbe conosciuto e se tutto fosse andato bene, avrebbe potuto suonare con qualcuno di talento, forse la sua vita non faceva così schifo.  
La mattina successiva a scuola fu imbarazzante, visto che si era abbassato ai livelli di quell'idiota. Si sentiva in colpa per come si era comportato con Alessio, alla fine lo voleva solo aiutare. Ogni tanto lo beccò a fissare dalla sua parte, prima di voltarsi velocemente a parlottare con Antonio.  
Genn poté ammettere che gli era piaciuto come l'altro gli aveva preso il polso per portarlo fuori. Si immaginava Alessio che lo portava in un posto riparato, che cadeva sulle sue ginocchia e lo faceva godere. Pensarci era assolutamente fuori luogo, una assoluta perdita di tempo.  
  
Le feste procedevano troppo lentamente e la curiosità lo uccideva, TheBug occupava la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri. Il 26 mattina arrivò troppo lentamente. Nella sua testa provava discorsi, battute sagaci da dire per combattere paura di rovinare tutto definitamente.  
Quella mattina Genn ci mise anche un’ora buona a vestirsi, cercando di sembrare un tipo ok, non il solito triste fattone. Il risultato non era dei migliori ma alla fine non importava, non era mica un appuntamento romantico. Era in anticipo, quindi si mise al tavolo stabilito e aspettò, impaziente di dare un volto a quella persona. Si mise a giocare con il cellulare fino a che non sentì la porta aprirsi e alzò la testa per vedere che la persona che era entrata si era bloccata.  
Tale persona era ovviamente il suo perfetto compagno di classe, che ora aveva ripreso per camminare e si stava sedendo proprio accanto a lui. Gennaro lo guardò male e in risposta gli sembrò che Alessio fosse arrossito.  
“ Non puoi sederti qui” disse scocciato “Sto aspettando qualcuno.”  
Alessio si grattò la testa sempre più impacciato ed era così diverso da com’era a scuola. Era ancora più bello, se possibile, e sarebbe stato perfetto se lui non fosse stato in attesa di qualcun altro.  
‘’Butch io sono TheBug ” disse in un fiato guardandolo attentamente.  
Lui iniziò a dare di matto, collegò tutto quello che si erano detti al ragazzo e si sentì morire. Il suo cervello iniziò ad elaborare troppi modi in cui poteva finire e faticava a respirare. Gli aveva affidato il più grande segreto e ora tutti a scuola l’avrebbero saputo, l’avrebbero picchiato e tutto perché era stato così stupido da dirlo a uno sconosciuto su internet.  
Si alzò, con le gambe traballanti, e sorpassando il ragazzo uscì dal bar, senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. Sentì che si era alzato anche l’altro ma non gli importava, doveva solo respirare, lasciare che l’aria fredda nei suoi polmoni lo svegliasse da quel terribile incubo in cui si trovava. Si sedette su una panchina davanti al bar e non dovette aspettare per trovare Alessio accanto a sé. Lo guardò per qualche secondo e neanche lui sembrava passarsela bene, magari non si aspettava di aver parlato con lo sfigato della sua classe che dopotutto si era rivelato davvero una checca.  
Chiuse gli occhi sperando che così la situazione sarebbe cambiata ma non successe nulla, era sempre su quella maledetta panchina. Era arrivata l’ora di affrontare il tutto, sospirò forte prima di parlare.  
“ Quindi sei tu”  
Alessio lo guardò male prima di rispondere che sì, era lui.  
“ Spero che non dirai a nessuno a scuola di quello di cui ti ho parlato , non vorrei dover picchiare un altro tuo amico. Posso fare di meglio di quel pu-’’  
Si dovette interrompere perché adesso il ragazzo a fianco a lui rideva, quel tipo di risata nervosa che solo le persone insane di mente facevano. Aveva rotto Alessio, era proprio vero che tutto quello che toccava faceva una brutta fine. Quando il ragazzo si calmò non c’era più imbarazzo, c’era uno sguardo deciso che gli incuteva timore. Perché quel ragazzo era tutto quello che lui non era, e forse per quello se ne sentiva attratto. E poi c’erano le sue mani e quelle spalle che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa.  
‘’ Perché dovrei dirlo a scuola? Non ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto?” gli sussurrò, guardandolo negli occhi come se stesse cercando di leggergli la mente, come se non ci fosse già dentro.  
‘’ Che pensavi di esserlo, ma questo non vuol dire nulla. Io penso di essere una rockstar eppure sono un perdente.’’  
Ora il ragazzo sembrava essere agitato, e com’è che lui si trovava a riconoscere le sue espressioni? Gennaro ammise che forse aveva passato troppo tempo a studiare il suo compagno, il suo amico di forum o come avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo? Amico? Cotta adolescenziale?  
Mentre lui era confuso Alessio prese in pugno la situazione e dicendogli di seguirlo lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò in una stradina isolata in cui non passava quasi mai nessuno. Si guardò nuovamente intorno avvicinandosi a lui e lo baciò.  
Gennaro era paralizzato e non era preparato a una cosa del genere, si aspettava di venir picchiato, di essere insultato ma non qualcosa di così.. dolce. Quindi non ebbe il tempo di reagire prima che Alessio si allontanasse da lui, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e con l’espressione più vulnerabile che potesse esistere. Gennaro si sentì sciogliere il cuore a quella vista.  
“Ti avevo detto che avevo una cotta per un mio compagno di classe e non sapevo che fare, ma adesso, o meglio, fino a qualche secondo fa era tutto chiaro. Non credo che questa sia una coincidenza. Per due anni ho provato ad avvicinarti con risultati scarsi e ora dovevo baciarti. Non sapevo come dirtelo..’’  
Nemmeno Gennaro sapeva come dirgli tutte le frasi che avrebbe voluto , di tutte quelle volte che aveva sognato lui e le sue labbra. Di come avrebbe voluto essere lui a farlo ridere a scuola, e di come aveva invidiato tutte le ragazze che erano state con lui. Ma le parole galleggiavano nella sua testa rifiutandosi di prendere forma. Quindi le lasciò perdere e usò la bocca per qualcosa di più utile, come baciare Alessio, stavolta fu davvero un bacio. Le loro bocche si mossero imparando a conoscersi, capendo che ora che l’avevano fatto non avrebbero più potuto farne a meno. La mano di Alessio, sempre calda, si posò sulla base del suo collo e Gennaro lasciò che i loro corpi si avvicinassero.  
Nemmeno nelle sue fantasie più segrete si poteva aspettare di come ciò lo facesse stare bene, quasi come se quel disagio e vuoto che aveva provato per tutta la sua vita fossero stati riempiti. Ed era bello sentirsi così completi ed euforici.  
Una canzone di natale proveniva da una finestra lì vicino, entrambi si ricordarono di dove si trovavano e si staccarono per riprendere fiato e sorridere. Alessio era bellissimo e Gennaro avrebbe voluto di nuovo baciare quelle labbra, gli davano la sensazione di volare sulle nuvole. Allo stesso tempo non poteva smettere di guardarlo, ora poteva studiare ogni particolare di quel viso che aveva sempre ammirato da lontano. Alessio giocava con le loro mani, facendole intrecciare. Nel momento in cui Gennaro si portò in avanti per annullare nuovamente la distanza tra di loro Alessio sorrise e si allontanò dicendogli di ascoltare la canzone. Arrossì ed era semplicemente adorabile.  
Appena riconobbe la canzone, Gennaro scosse la testa perché non era possibile che si fossero appena baciati con ‘’All I Want For Christmas Is You ‘’ come colonna sonora , era così fottutamente cliché che non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
“ Beh, questo è imbarazzante. Ma è anche la triste verità. È un anno che ti aspetto sotto il mio albero di Natale.”  
Tornò a baciare Alessio, era diventata il suo nuovo hobby preferito.  
  
fine.  



End file.
